The present invention relates to an attachment of a vehicle axle to an axle suspension of a vehicle, in particular a utility vehicle.
An attachment of this kind, in which a vehicle axle equipped with vehicle wheels is fixed to a vehicle frame via an axle suspension, is described in European Published Patent Application No. 0 810 109. This axle mounting and axle suspension includes an axle spring suspension having a rodshaped steering rod, one end of which is swivelably mounted on the vehicle body, i.e., vehicle frame, and the other end of which is anchored to the vehicle body via a pneumatic shock absorption system. The vehicle axle is attached to this steering rod. To accomplish this, a first plate element is arranged on the upper side of the vehicle axle. A second plate element is arranged on the lower side of the vehicle axle and is placed on the upper side of the steering rod. A third plate element is arranged on the lower side of the steering rod. Two U-shaped spring clips cooperate with the plate elements and are used to attach the vehicle axle to the steering rod, and the vehicle axle is thereby also connected to the axle spring suspension. The spring clips have two parallel arms which are connected to one another via a base. In order to attach the vehicle axle to the steering rod, the base of each spring clip rests against the outer side of the first plate element, which faces away from the vehicle axle, the spring arms extending laterally along the vehicle axle. Thus, the spring arms extend beyond the first plate element and pass through the second plate element and third plate element via openings provided for this purpose. The spring clips are bolted using nuts on the outer side of the third plate element that faces away from the steering rod. Herein, pre-tensioning between the plate elements can be created via the spring clips, and as a general rule this pre-tensioning is greater than the anticipated axle loads to be absorbed by the axle spring suspension under normal conditions.
The forces and moments acting on the vehicle wheels and vehicle axle are transferred to the vehicle frame via a connection of this kind that joins the axle spring suspension to the vehicle axle, subject to spring cushioning. For example, when the vehicle is braked and accelerated, tilt moments arise in the vehicle axle. Lateral forces acting on the vehicle wheels, e.g., when the vehicle takes a curve or drives over an obstacle where there is a sharp angle between the vehicle wheel in question and the obstacle, result in lateral guide forces in the vehicle axle. Furthermore, support forces that result from the vehicle""s total mass and, for example, are multiplied for a short time when the vehicle drives over a pothole, arise. To ensure these forces are transferred without risk of damaging the vehicle axle, the attachment of the vehicle axle to the axle suspension must meet very high quality standards.
An attachment of the vehicle axle to the vehicle suspension of this kind is relatively expensive to implement, because in order to pre-tension the spring clips, a predefined relative position of the vehicle axle, the steering rod and axle spring suspension, and the three plate elements must be set.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment of the aforementioned kind having a simplified assembly process.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing an attachment as described herein.
The present invention is based on the principle that the first plate element arranged on the upper side of the vehicle axle and the second plate element arranged on the lower side of the vehicle axle are connected to one another via lateral webs so that the vehicle axle is completely surrounded and enclosed by the webs and the plate elements. As a result, the plate elements are in a defined position relative to one another, it being possible to accomplish this as part of a pre-assembly process at the vehicle axle, so that mounting the vehicle axle, which in the aforementioned respect has been pre-assembled, in the axle suspension is simplified.
According to one example embodiment of the present invention, the webs may be configured and connected to the plate elements so that they function as tensile bars that pre-tension the plate elements toward each other, the vehicle axle thus being clamped between the plate elements. In accordance with this measure, the relative position of the plate elements relative to the vehicle axle is also defined, so that this assembly step may be performed as part of a pre-assembly process. Due to the pre-tensioning via which the plate elements and the webs are clamped around the vehicle axle, movements of the plate elements and the vehicle axle relative to one another are substantially eliminated. This extends the life of the vehicle axle.
The webs may extend alongside and at a lateral distance from the vehicle axle, so as to prevent physical contact between the webs and the vehicle axle. This arrangement also tends to prevent wear and tear and thus extends the vehicle axle""s life.
To ensure that load is transferred between the vehicle axle and the plate elements in a manner that extends working life particularly successfully, the inside contour of the lower side of the first plate element may be configured to complement the outer contour of the upper side of the vehicle axle. Furthermore, the inside contour of the upper side of the second plate element may be configured to complement the lower side of the vehicle axle. Due to these measures, the plate elements and the vehicle axle are in contact over a relatively large area, so that the surface load on the vehicle axle is reduced.
The object of the present invention may also be achieved via a method described herein. The method according to the present invention is based on the principle that during attachment of the webs, the plate elements are pre-tensioned toward each other via external loads, so that the vehicle axle is clamped between them. If the webs are then attached to the plate elements, once the outside loads have been removed, they function as tensile bars and thus also establish pre-tensioning between the plate elements via internal forces, and as a result the vehicle axle is clamped between the plate elements and fixed in position.
A welding method may be used to attach the webs to the plate elements, because a welded joint contracts as it cools, which means substantial pre-tensioning forces and clamping forces may be achieved.
Further features and advantages of the device according to the present invention are set forth in the dependent claims and indicated in the drawings and the accompanying description relating to the drawings.
The features indicated above and the features explained below may be used not only in the combination indicated but also in other combinations or alone, without this going beyond the scope of the present invention.
An example embodiment of the present invention is illustrated in the drawings and described in greater detail below.